


Purrfect Specimen!

by CrookshankKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookshankKitty/pseuds/CrookshankKitty
Summary: Mrs Norris notices a new face at Hogwarts.Even familars have feelings.





	Purrfect Specimen!

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy fic for the Riddikulas Fest 2019.  
> I have never written a Crookshanks and Mrs Norris love story before...so here goes! :)

She knew all the felines at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

But this one was new, He a was big, brash, bushy furred Ginger half kneazle, he was handsome in a squashed face kind of way.

Mrs Norris was a  sleek, small grey cat with large yellow jewel like eyes, that noticed all that went on inside the castle.

She would seek out her human and show him when students were out of bed, she knew all the secret passages and staircases, she could sniff out trouble in an instant.

All the cats of Hogwarts would meet regularly behind Greenhouse one, where some excellent Catnip grew wild.

they would discuss their familiars and all the comings and goings of the castle, Mrs Norris considered herself to be the top cat.

But this changed when the new term started on the first of September, when HE had arrived in his wicker, deluxe furlined cat basket, not that she had noticed how comfortable it looked, he belonged to Hermione Granger of Gryffindor house, the same house that gave her human so much trouble!

Crookshanks would strut around the corridors like he owned the place, of course she never noticed how he moved so gracefully on his large furry paws, or how his thick red fur glowed in the torch light, or how his yowling sounded like a Lions roar to her keen ears, no she did not notice, most certainly not!

The cats usually met on a Friday night, during when dinner was served in the great hall, the house elves would leave platters of the choicest fish or chicken for them in their meeting place behind Greenhouse one.

On this particular Friday evening, Mrs Norris arrived last, she had stayed with her human, he was Hogwarts caretaker and was named Argus Filch, he had been unwell and she had kept him company until he had dosed off, when she had joined the other cats, there wasn't much left to eat of her favourite Salmon, she was annoyed and yowled her displeasure, Crookshanks had just blinked at her and carried on eating.

Mrs Norris was most put out by this, How dare He! she would have had words with him later, but there were other things to discuss this evening.

Number one being the strange, large Black dog that had turned up a few days after the term had started.

" I noticed that dog hanging around the door to the kitchen this morning, who does he belong to?" asked Mildred who was a tiny Black and white Cat.

"Dunno...he's not from Hogsmeade...we know all the local dogs and cats...I spoke to him, he didn't say much...only asked for some food." replied Colin a large Black tom cat.

" His name is Snuffles and he is my friend, he is on a mission to clear someones name...that is all you nosy lot need to know! said Crookshanks.

" He acts more like a wizard than a dog! he fetches a Daily Prophet Newspaper most mornings and lays it out like hes reading it, I only though cats could read- not dogs!" Hissed Mrs Norris.

" So Snuffles might be one of them Aminagus wizard things then?" Mildred meowed.

"Could be...McGonagall is one, she is a Tabby cat...scared the life out of me when she transformed! that was one of me nine lives gone!" Said Tom.

" Keep your whiskers to yourselves, remember curiosity killed the kneazle! let sleeping dogs lie, that's all I have to say to you lot! I'm off  back my common room now, there a comfy chair by the fire with my fur on it" yawned Crookshanks as he got up, arching his back as he stretched.

"Same time next week for our meeting? the discussion will be about scratching posts and where the best ones are, and if we want Salmon or Tuna on the list of foods we are fed..." Mrs Norris addressed the others, they all agreed and left for their various common rooms.

Mrs Norris and Crookshanks walked by up the castle together, The ginger Kneazle escorted the feline to her dungeon, where she silently slipped through the cat flap like a grey shadow. 

Crookshanks went back out into the dark grounds where he met up with a large black dog.

" So....Did you tell her how much you admire her sleek form and large jewel like eyes!" Barked the hound.

" No Padfoot Not this time...I will tell her when you have finished your mission, I went to the post office with your order today, things are progressing with getting to him." 

" Thank you my friend...for keeping my secret, now is not the time for revelations, go to your cosy chair, if its the one by the fire I remember, it is the best...you are the most intelligent of your kind I have ever met!" panted Padfoot.

" You are welcome Padfoot...I will meet with you again soon...good evening to you."

" Goodnight my friend."

 

The Kneazle and the Black dog parted company, one back into the brightly lit castle and the other into the shadows of the night.

 

 Crookshanks went back up to Gryffindor tower, he would deal with the rat called Scabbers, he knew his secret and would somehow help Padfoot in his mission, but now was not the time, he was tired and wanted the company of his bushy haired human, she would make a fuss of him and scratch behind his ears, it always made him purr in contentment.

When the Ginger Kneazle reached the portrait that covered the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, he saw that Trevor the toad was outside.

" Hello Crookshanks, I have been waiting for you, Neville my human has written the passwords on a piece of parchment...its on his bedside locker, all ready for you to give to Padfoot." he croaked.

"Thank you my warty friend, your wizard is not very bright to leave that information laying around...who knows what would happen if that got into the wrong paws!" 

They both chuckled in a magical creature kind of way.

Just then the portrait hole opened as a student left the common room, Crookshanks walked into the brightly lit room and leapt up into his favourite armchair, Trevor hopped over the step then made for the stairs, he wanted to go and sit in the bathroom sink and have a soak as he was feeling a bit dried out.

Crookshanks settled himself in the armchair, it was directly in front of the fire, he was tired and it had been a long day.

Tomorrow he would ask Mrs Norris if she fancied having a prowl around the lake, The Giant Squid could get them a nice Salmon to have for their next meeting behind the greenhouse, Ten slices of toast with marmalade was what Sidney charged, he liked that Squid, nice bloke thought Crookshanks as he fell asleep.

Fin~

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
